Usually, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for color print (hereinafter occasionally referred to as a light-sensitive material) is used to form an image comprising dyes by color development of a light-sensitive material containing yellow, magenta and cyan couplers. In recent years, couplers which form developed dyes with little irregular absorption in the long wavelength region of their spectral absorption characteristics and excellent color reproducibility have been used. As such yellow couplers, those disclosed in Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. Nos. 123027/1988, 209241/1991 and 209466/1991, for example, are employed.
In the aspect of color development of light-sensitive materials, there has been a growing demand for low-replenishing rapid processing in recent years. For example, a method for low-replenishing processing is disclosed in Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. No. 211750/1989 with the object of preventing environmental pollution, and methods for rapid processing are disclosed in Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. Nos. 154052/1991, 154053/1991, 157650/1991, 160439/1991 with the object of raising operational efficiency.
However, when a light-sensitive material using the above yellow coupler of high color reproducibility is subjected to rapid and low-replenishing continuous processing, image preservability after color development tends to be poor, though color reproducibility and low-replenishing rapid processing are successfully attained. Such a poor image preservability features blurs or discolorations of images when color prints each pasted on a mount are laid one upon another and stored for a long period.